Here, There, and Everywhere
by Artemis Sherwood
Summary: Benedict accidentally finds a girl's youtube profile whilst trying to email Steven Moffat and falls in love with her beautiful voice. So begins an obsession to find this girl and show the world her extraordinary talent, although he won't admit it. (Updates a little random.)
1. Colors of the Wind

"_You think I'm an ignorant savage_

_And you've been so many places_

_I guess it must be so_

_But still I cannot see_

_If the savage one is me_

_How can there be so much that you don't know?_

_You don't know ..._

_You think you own whatever land you land on_

_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and the otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

_How high will the sycamore grow?_

_If you cut it down, then you'll never know_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper skinned_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains_

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the Earth and still_

_All you'll own is Earth until you can paint with all the colors of the wind."_

Ben leaned back in his chair, almost speechless. Despite the fact that the song he'd just heard was a simple Disney song meant for children around the age of ten, he was blown away by the singer's beautiful voice. The girl singing was young, much younger than him, but she had extraordinary talent. He looked back at the laptop screen in front of him and smiled a little. The brunette girl on the youtube video was smiling awkwardly.

"Hey everyone," she was saying in her American accent. "So, this is pretty much my favorite song. I've probably listened to it hundreds of times. So... Yeah. I hope you all enjoyed it! Comments are nice and if you know anything about music and singing, please tell me how I did. I'm always trying to improve. Thanks! Bye!"

He chuckled and shook his head. He'd found the video by pure accident, clicking a random link that had suddenly appeared on his internet page. But he didn't regret it. This girl's voice was gorgeous, absolutely beautiful. She made a children's song sound infinitely better than it was. Maybe she had more videos of her singing? Ben clicked on her main page and scrolled through the videos.

**Alright, so this idea just randomly popped into my head. Yes this is a Benedict Cumberbatch/OC story, but it will develop a little slowly and hopefully be very realistic. Obviously I don't own Ben or "Colors of the Wind", so don't sue me. ANd sorry that this chapter is really short, but it's kind of a test run. Comment and tell me if I should continue it!**


	2. Flower Gleam and Glow

I sat down in front of my laptop and cleared my throat. This would be only my second video and I was still pretty nervous. I'd had to re-do my first video at least five times until it sounded right, and even then I didn't think it sounded very good. But my friends had said it was a good way to put my talent out into the world for recognition, so I acquiesced.

My first video only had about ten or so views, but that didn't deter me. I wasn't really expecting David Foster to comment on the video and beg me to do a duet with Jackie Evancho or Andrea Bocelli. This was just a bit of fun for me and my friends and it made everyone happy.

I grabbed my water bottle and took a long drink to soothe my voice. After a few minutes of mental preparation, I clicked the record button on my computer and started singing:

_"Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate's design._

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_

Once the song was done, I let out a breath and smiled at the camera. "Well... That was the 'Healing Incantation' from Tangled. I hope you guys liked it. Uh... So yeah. Bye!"

I clicked the record button again and sighed. Without even bothering to check it for any background noise or mess ups I hadn't noticed, I hurriedly uploaded it to youtube. Then I checked my email and- What?! A comment on my video 'Colors of the Wind'?! I eagerly opened the message and nearly screamed.

"Dear Miss SherlockObsession," the comment read, "I found this video purely by accident, but I think that you have a gorgeous voice. You took a song that was crafted for small children and turned it into something infinitely more beautiful. Please continue with your singing."

A comment. I got a comment- a good comment -on my singing! Someone actually took the time out of their day to comment on me and tell me how much they liked my voice! I let out a little victory yell and did a fist pump. "Dude, this is awesome!" I said excitedly. "I have a comment!"

I went back to my first video and replied to the comment: " tim190776 Thank you so much! I'm hoping to put some more videos up in the next few days. Maybe you could look at those too? I also really appreciate your comment. It means the world to me. :D "

After posting my reply, I closed down the computer and sat down on my bed. I put my earbuds ion my ears and started listening to my playlist of songs I was planning to upload to youtube within the month. The first song was "Misty Mountains" from 'The Hobbit', then "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from "Phantom of the Opera", followed by "May It Be", "Into the West", "Gollum's Song", and "Girl". I sang along with each song, thinking over which songs I should add to the list.

**Yes, I know. Shortness. I know nobody likes my short chapters. Post a review if you have any songs you wanna recommend.**


	3. Home Is Behind

**Alright then. On to the chapter! (BTW, this song is from Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King.)**

My phone started emitting TARDIS noises; I looked at the screen and realized my best friend Cass was calling me. I pressed the answer button and nervously held the phone to my ear. "Yes?"

"Diana?!"

"... Y-Yes?"

"Oh my God! I saw your thing and, oh my God, I loved it!"

I laughed a little and shook my head. "My... 'thing'?"

"On youtube! You told me you'd put it up last night! I looked at it and it sounds so cool!"

I blushed and smiled a little. "Aw, thanks, Cass. You're so sweet."

"Yeah, I know," she replied arrogantly. "So can I come over?"

"Uh, well... Mum's not home right now-"

"So can I come over?" she repeated eagerly. "Please?! Please, please, please, please!"

"O-Okay..."

"Great! On my way!"

She hung up immediately, leaving me awkwardly holding my phone and wondering how many seconds it would take for her to get to my house. I chuckled and padded softly out of my bedroom and into the dining room with my laptop and iPod in hand. After setting them down in the dinner table, I opened the front door and waved at Cass as she walked up the driveway.

"Hey loser," I said jokingly.

"Hey moron," she replied as she walked past me. "What's up?"

"The ceiling, I think. And after that, the clouds. Then the atmosphere, then the solar system, and then the universe."

Cass stared at me, mouth agape, and just shook her head. "You're a tard, y'know that?"

I grinned and replied in a British accent, "You're just getting that now?"

She shook her head again and sighed. "This is what I get for being friends with an obsessive Sherlockian. I get Sherlock quotes twenty-four-seven."

"I could say the same about you, being obsessed with the Doctor and Paul McCartney."

"Oh, please, Di. It's not like you aren't obsessed with the Doctor or Paul."

I snorted. "Obsessed? I prefer the phrase 'extremely engrossed in the subject at hand'."

"No, you're just obsessed. With cheekbones."

"Hey, it's not my fault that Ben and Tom and George have absolutely flawless cheekbones that were hand-crafted by God! I mean, you really could cut yourself just by slapping them."

Cass smiled and walked towards the dinner table, throwing her wildly curly hair over her left shoulder and sitting down. "Obsessed," she whispered with a smirk.

* * *

Ben eagerly checked the youtube page again, grinning from ear to ear when he saw a reply to his comment. After reading her response, he decided that she was most likely the sweetest girl he'd ever seen. He replied: " SherlockObsession I'd love to. Can't wait. :) "

Her user name made him laugh every time he read it. She obviously liked Sherlock Holmes and she obviously liked him just as much. Nearly every single video in her favorites collection was either Lord of the Rings, Star Trek, Sherlock, Doctor Who, The Avengers, or The Beatles. And she had at least a dozen interviews of himself and Tom Hiddleston, as well.

"Darling, you are obsessed. Absolutely, completely obsessed with me," he mumbled with a devilish smirk. "I think that's wonderful."

* * *

"So what song are you planning on doing next?"

"For youtube?" Cass nodded eagerly and stared expectedly at me. "Uh, I was thinking of doing that song from 'Return of the King'. 'Home Is Behind', the one that Pippin sings to the Steward."

She shook her head, confused. "I don't remember it. Sing it for me?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine. But just once. Then I'll most likely record it."

"Sing, woman!"

_"Home is behind,_

_The world ahead._

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow,_

_To the edge of night._

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow,_

_Cloud and shade._

_All shall fade, all shall... fade."_

I looked hesitantly at my friend after I finished the song, but her bright smile was all I need to know that I would be recording and uploading that sing within the next ten minutes. I turned my laptop back on and pulled up my movie maker, then ran into the kitchen for a very long drink of water.

"Hurry up!" Cass demanded as I took my time with my drink.

"Hang on, will you? I'm thirsty!"

She muttered something under her breath and gave me a brief glare that disappeared once I sat down at the table. "Go on," she urged excitedly. "I wanna see this!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Alright, alright. Just stay quiet while I'm recording."

So I sang the song again, quite perfectly, and all was well until Cass decided to be Cass. She jumped in front of the camera once I finished the song and blurted, "Diana loves cheekbones! She loves George Harrison and Tom Hiddleston and especially Benedict Cumberbatch! She wants to marry their cheekbones!"

"Cass, stop it!" I tried to turn the camera off, but she pushed me back.

"And she thinks Benedict is really hot and she's totally obsessed with him, but she doesn't like to admit it."

"Cass!" I exclaimed, embarrassed.

"So yeah. Bye!"

Cass clicked the end button and took off running down the hall with my computer in her hands. She locked herself in my bathroom and uploaded the video to my youtube before I could stop her. "Mwahahahahaha! I'm so evil!"

"You're so dumb, Cass, now give me my computer."

"Never!"

**Oh my. What will Benedict think? ;D**


	4. When You Believe

I knocked loudly on the bathroom door, eyes closed as I begged with Cass to let me in. "Open the door, Cass. You can't stay in there forever."

"Yes I can!" she replied.

"Fine. Then go ahead and starve!" I shouted in my manliest voice as I quoted "Beauty and the Beast".

From through the door, my friend laughed. "Quoting movies won't do you any good. I'm going to ruin your life!"

"Please don't. I don't want to have to kill you in your sleep."

"Oh, lookie here!" she exclaimed. "tim190776 just commented on your latest video, Diana! Fancy that! Oh, he says 'I must admit that this one is my favorite so far. I do hope you continue with the song covers soon. Also, who is that blonde girl jumping about?' "

I groaned and rested my forehead against the door. "The blonde girl happens to me lovely best friend, Cassandra Clark, whom I am desperately wishing to murder," I grumbled sarcastically. I heard her typing a response, then giggle madly. "Cass, what are you doing?! Are you responding?"

"tim190776 says, 'Yes, I see that you're obsessed with Benedict Cumberbatch. Might I ask why? He's not a very attractive fellow. And your friend seems like a very interesting person.' "

"Cassandra, if you type another word to him I am personally going to-"

"Here's my- sorry, your response: 'Bendict is very attractive! He's an aboslute sweetheart, not to mention extremely sexy and talented. I mean, the man's cheekbones were practically handcrafted by God himself! And don't even get me started on his voice, all deep and hot and British and hot. Did I mention how sexy he is? Because he's very sexy. Very, very sexy.' Do you like it?"

"Do I like the fact that you used one of my one quotes against me? No, not really. Now let me in."

I heard her jiggle the door handle, then stop. "Promise me on your life that you won't take the video down if I let you in."

"Now why would I do that, pray tell?"

"Because," she replied haughtily, "I know how to embarrass you and I'm not afraid to do it."

Damn. I sighed and hit my fist on the bathroom door. "Fine. But you are not-" The door opened and hit me in the nose. "Ow! Watch it, bird brain!"

Cass waltzed happily out of the room and down the hallway, my laptop in her arms. "Catch you later," she said as she sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"No you won't!" I replied in a singsong voice. "Sorry, love, I'm sooooo changeable!"

"Oh, shove off."

"You shove off." I sat down next to her and copied her position, taking the laptop away from her with a grimace. "Now did you want to practice 'Say Say Say' or not?"

* * *

Ben laughed harder than he'd ever laughed before when he saw her response. "My cheekbones.. are handcrafted... by God?" He shook his head and ran a hand through his unruly, now dark brown hair. "I don't think I've ever heard that particular one before."

He typed up a quick response, eager to see her reaction. " SherlockObsession His cheekbones are handcrafted by God? That's an interesting statement, but very amusing. I take it you like British actors, then?"

Benedict's phone suddenly started ringing, making him jump. He quickly answered the call, clearing his throat as he said, "Hullo?"

"Hey Ben, it's Martin."

Benedict smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, hullo. How are you?"

"I'm great, actually. You?"

"Never better," Ben replied arrogantly at the memory of the girl's comment.

"Fantastic," Martin responded. "The wife's out shopping so I thought I could come over for a bit, practice some of those tricky lines, hang out."

"I'd love to have you."

"That's what they all say." Both actors burst into laughter. Ben glanced at his laptop screen; no reply to his comment yet. He grinned and turned his attention back to the conversation. "So how does one sound?"

"Great. See you then."

He hung up first, setting the mobile on the desk, then stood up. His long, slender legs carried him to the kitchen where he grabbed a few snacks and drinks, placing them on the coffee table. He straightened his shirt a little, suddenly realizing that he hadn't even bothered to brush his hair when he'd woken up that morning. "Should probably do that," he muttered absently after sparing another glance at the laptop. "And I'll close that down before Martin gets here. Can't have him knowing that I found a mad Cumberbabe*."

* * *

"What was that song you sent me the other day? On the phone, remember? You were worried about about publishing it because it had Jewish or something in it?"

"It's Hebrew and what about it?"

Cass shrugged and checked the time on her cell. "Aren't you gonna put it up today?"

I shrugged in return and bit my lower lip. "I don't know. I sent it to you so you could listen to it because I wasn't sure how it sounded."

"Oh come on. You sounded fine! You always do! Honestly, you worry too much!"

I blushed and ducked my head, feigning interest in the pop-up add on my computer. "I don't worry too much," I insisted.

"Yes you do. Now hurry your butt up and put it on youtube already!"

I clicked on my movie maker program and hurriedly made the (rather lame) music video to the song. Cass added her own input on my choice of pictures and the overall lameness of the video occaisionally, enjoying watching me get all riled up when I told her that I wasn't trying to become famous for my movie making skills. "If you think you can do this better, then you do it, wise guy!"

"No. No, I think I'm good. I like watching you get mad at me. It's very amusing."

"It's very annoying," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Sadistic Mormon**."

"Boyfriend-less Christian," she replied.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I yelled as I looked incredulously at her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Everything. didn't you notice that before?"

I wordlessly shook my head and looked back at the laptop, anxiously waiting for the video to load on youtube.

*** I had Ben use the word Cumberbabe because I saw an interview with him where he said that he wished they would call themselves something nicer than Cumberbitch. I thought it was adorable, so I decided to use it here. XD**

**** In no way do I have any hard feeling towards Latter Day Saints. My best friend, Cass (whose last name here is not real), is a Mormon and I respect her and her religion. We make fun of each other all the time and actually say things like that to each other every day. So if I offended any of my readers, then I'm truly sorry.**


	5. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Martin was sitting at Ben's desk, a cup of hot tea in his hands as he watched his good friend stare absently at the wall. He noticed Ben's leg was twitching an awful lot and would actually worsen whenever he would see Martin get too close to the laptop. The shorter man kept his deductions to himself, inwardly smiling at the oppurtunity to tease his friend about whatever was bothering him.

Just to make sure his deductions were correct, Martin tapped the mouse on Ben's laptop and said, "Hope you don't mind if I use this. I've got to check my email."

He watched as Ben's eyes widened considerably. "Uh, n-no it's fine. But could I see it first? I need to check something as well."

"It'll be just a moment, Ben."

"Same. Now give it here," he demanded with an outstretched hand.

"C'mon, mate-"

"I'd really rather you didn't look around my computer!" Benedict snapped. "Now can you please hand it to me?"

Martin nodded silently and turned towards the laptop, taking it in his hands and making sure to move the mouse as he did so. "Who's the girl, Ben?" he asked somewhat innocently upon seeing the young brunette on the computer screen. "Looks a little young for you."

Benedict buried his face in his hands and groaned. "I am not romantically interested in her," he mumbled.

"Then why are you watching her youtube videos?"

"I found them by accident!" he insisted, looking up at Martin from his hunched over position. "I was trying to send an email to Steven and a bloody add popped up and I accidentally clicked it and it brought me to one of her videos."

Martin looked down at the screen and clicked the play button on the video, silently watching and listening to the young girl's video. He burst out in hysterical laughter when the wild blonde girl appeared, proclaiming the other's obsession with Ben's cheekbones. When the video ended, Martin looked over at his friend and grinned. "You've found yourself a Cumberbitch."

* * *

While Cass was playing Beatles quotes on her phone, I typed up an embarrassed reply to Tim's comment. It read: " tim190776 I'm terribly sorry about all of that ridiculousness. My friend Cass stole my laptop and decided it would be fun to embarass me. But yes, I do like British actors. :) "

I cleared my throat and anxiously waited for his reply. Cass looked over at the computer screen and sighed. "You totally just ruined my fun."

"I don't care," I replied without looking away from the laptop.

"You also seem to be obsessed with this mystery admirer of yours."

"He is not a mystery admirer, Cass! He just happens to like my song covers! That doesn't mean he likes me."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, leaning back against the couch and continuing to watch snippets of Beatles films. "Either way you're obsessed with him."

"Am not," I grumbled in reply.

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm-" My eyes caght a glimpse of a new comment and I squeaked in excitement. I read the reply aloud with a grin: " SherlockObsession It's perfectly fine. I have friends that like to embarrass me all the time. :) Although I was wondering, if your friend wrote all thsoe replies to me, are they all fake? About you liking that Benedict bloke and all?

My hands flew across the keyboard as I eagerly typed my response: " tim190776 No. I really do think all of that stuff about him. I use that particular quote all the time when people ask me why I like him. Everyone seems to think he looks funny and all, but I think he looks devilishly handsome with those cheekbones and his deep voice. I especially love him with blonde or ginger hair, although his Sherlock hair-do isn't all that bad looking either..."

"Dude, you have problems!"

I looked at Cass, my cheeks aflame. "You're just getting that now?" I asked in a high-pitched British accent.

"That guy could be a cyberstalker or something!"

"Now you sound like my mother," I said with a laugh. "It's like I'm sending him private information about myself or anything. We're just chatting. Besides, I do this all the time on tumblr. You know that."

She sighed and shook her head. "You have a reply," she mumbled hopelessly. "Don't get yourself killed."

The reply: " SherlockObsession So you're obsessed with him, then?"

I snorted and responded: " tim190776 Yeah, pretty much. No sense in denying it."

* * *

"Martin, give it back-"

"This is too much fun!"

Benedict huffed and ran a hand through his hair, eyes closed as he considered all the different ways he could kill his friend. "Martin, honestly. Don't play games with her. She doesn't know it's me!"

"Obviously! Although she'll probably figure it out soon with your user name. It's terribly obvious."

"No it isn't."

"It's your middle name and your birthdate. Of course it's obvious," Martin replied with a chuckle. "Oh, look! She's already replied! 'Yeah, pretty much. No sense in denying it.' "

"Alright, now you've had your fun. Give me the laptop."

"I've confiscated it."

"For what?!"

Martin grinned. "For speaking to nameless young girls in other countries that are in love with you. It's really quite pedophilistic. You should probably see someone about that."

With a sigh of surrender, Ben threw himself on the couch and rested his forearm over his eyes. "Don't embarrass her. She's a very nice young lady."

"I'm sure she is," Martin whispered as he typed up a response. "Alright, how does this sound: ' SherlockObsession At least you're honest about it. I'm sure he'd like to meet another one of his raging fans.' "

"Oh, do what ever you want. It's not like I could stop you anyways."

Martin nodded proudly and decided to view the girl's other videos. After listening to all of them, he found that a new one had been recently added. "I think she's added a new song, Ben. Care to listen?"

The excited look on the other actor's face was answer enough. They listened in silence as a slow, reminiscent sort of song emitted from the laptop's speakers. Martin watched his friend's face and knew instantly that Benedict was practically in love with the girl's voice, if not the girl herself. This is going to be fun, Martin considered with a grin.

**Obviously I don't know Ben and Martin in real life, so I just did my best with how I thought they would act around one another. Hope it does them justice. They're both so awesome (and so hot).**

**Also, I realized how completely arrogant I sound with this whole story, making Ben fall in love with my because of my voice. In all honesty, I really don't think my voice (or myself) is all that spectacular, so... I just felt that needed to be cleared up.**

**ALSO, how old would you like to Diana to be? I wanted to make her around sixteen or seventeen, (close to my own age), but it would be pretty awkward cuz then Ben would be twenty years her senior. So write a comment and tell me how old you'd like her to be. Thanks!**


End file.
